


An Akwardly Hot Reunion

by Dark_Tenshikage, Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tenshikage/pseuds/Dark_Tenshikage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: After team RWBY split when beacon was over they went their separate ways throughout the world of remnant, meeting people who theyre even surprised to be lovers with. When they reunite at Yang's home they get together and decide to tell about sexcapades with their special lovers~
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Penny Polendina, Sienna Khan/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong, Willow Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Reunion and Yang's Snowy Morning

Ruby stood by in front of her old door, the door to her home with her two most trusted and well-known friends Weiss and Blake. Of course, she was a bit bummed that Sienna wasn’t there at the moment, but ignoring that nagging feeling she knocked the door and kept an exited smile ready. “Boy guys, isn’t this so exiting? After 2 years team RWBY’s back together!” She said putting an arm on Blake and Weiss’s shoulders. Blake smiles softly and hugs Ruby as she'd gotten used to the sister's physical affection. Weiss blushes with embarrassment but hugs back too as Ruby wouldn't let it go if she didn't. 

"Heh Yeah I wonder how Yang has been?" Blake answered as her cat ears perked up to some familiar heavy footsteps.

"Yes, I suppose it is you Dolt." Weiss said as she wiggles out of Ruby's grip.

“Right.” Ruby said letting go as she stood exited and as soon as the door opened Yang looked at them and gave them all a nice smile.

“Ruby! Blake! Ice queen~” she smiled at all of them and then gave them a nice group hug, much stronger than Ruby’s of course before letting go. “You guys look great! Good to see you girls.” She said as she led them inside. Pictures of her family and father inside, and one they didn’t notice of was of Yang and an unknown figure. “So, Yang how’s things been for you since the split?” Ruby asked, dubbing their separation that. “Ah well... let’s talk about it over some wine huh?” She asked as they got to the kitchen, which looked suspiciously fancy and well-kept as well as Yang got an expensive bottle of well-aged wine out.

Weiss noticed the fancy upgrade to the house since her last visit. She was impressed that Yang kept the place clean. "That house look very nice Yang."

Blake nods in agreement but noted that Yang's house had a second scent, Yang's was all over but there was a faint...Icy smell? She looks at Yang and sees a glow to her like she seen in Ruby and Weiss too which means.

Her friends and herself included had a lover.

“Thanks, Weiss, really had to spiff it up for a certain someone~” she cooed thinking of her. She sat down and handed them all wine glasses. Ruby smiled now old enough to drink it and looked at Blake. “Hey something up?” She asked as Yang poured them a glass. 

“So.... words come out a certain Schnee has been making bedsheets turn with a certain someone~?” The blonde teased as she held her glass. “So, Weiss, you got anyone keeping your bed warm~?”

Weiss blushes as she nearly spills her wine and glares at Yang. She sighs when Blake and Ruby were also looking at her curiously. "Ahem, w-why yes I do!" She proceeded to down the hold glass of wine and let the burn overwhelm her as the alcohol rushed through her body but had a high tolerance to it and reaches for the bottle of Wine and pours another glass full. Blake lightly sips her Wine as could handle her wine but not as good as Weiss. She also noticed a rather familiar scent with Weiss like she knew where that scent was from but couldn't figure it out.

“Hah great to hear then. Cause I’ve wanted to ask the same to Blake as Rubes. You guys find a special someone too?” Yang asked a little less teasingly while she sipped her wine, she loved Weiss’s reaction and would plan on using it to tease her later. Ruby blushed and then nodded as she took small sips. “Yeah. I got someone, I really love her and. Well she’s awesome.” Ruby said thinking about her lover and how close they had gotten over the year. They looked to Blake wondering what her response was.

Blake smiles and nods at Yang's question as she sips more of her wine. "Yeah, I do. She surprised me but I love her so much." Blake chuckle at the thought of her lover the sips more wine.

Weiss rolls her eyes and she shoots an annoyed look at Yang. "Well you obviously have someone too." Suddenly Weiss's scroll chimes a small tune before she looks at the message and blushes and quickly texted back.

“Oooh Yang sees that Weiss.” The blonde said as she saw the blush she had. “Heh wonder who it could be~” Yang teased a bit more until ruby spoke up. “Why don’t we invite them over?” She asked and Yang beamed at the idea. “Yeah that sounds great! Good idea rubes.” She said as she looked at the other two. “Come on girls, I’ve added to the house, so we got spare beds if you’re going to stay over.” She offered them as Ruby sneakily called her girlfriend on her scroll.

Blake and Weiss looked at each other before shrugging as they do the same. Blake had to get up and take a call in the kitchen so she wouldn't hear the other girl's phone calls. Weiss just texted her lover with soft smile on her face then cover her mouth with a soft giggle. "Dummy.~" 

Blake also giggles from the kitchen as she comes back and sits on the couch. "Okay She should be here sooner or later."

After a while they called, and Yang smiled. “So wanna give some hints on who they are?” She asked as Ruby was still in the kitchen.

“Y-Yeah... okay.... you... you can.” She said with a flustered and blushing face. “You want to do that? I don’t know... I lose it when you do.” She said as she bit her lip at the alluring and sexy voice on the other call. “O-Okay okay! Please come over... okay... love you so much too.” She whispered a bit before coming over to them as well.

Blake shakes her head and sips more wine as she gives Yang a knowing smirk. "Not unless you want to first, Yang~"

Weiss shook her head also then blushes when she gets a photo of her lover quickly hides it. After about another hour and talking the sound of a Mantis jet could be heard outside and was getting closer making Weiss get up and head to the door and stand in front of it. "I suppose my Love is hear now."

“Well... heh you could say she has very exquisite taste.” Yang commented with her cheeks turning red. And after they heard and looked at Weiss yang spoke up again. “Jeez Weiss I know you’re a millionaire, but you had him come in a jet?” Yang said both impressed and surprised as a knock was heard at the door and a voice was heard. 

“This is the right address, right?” He mumbled as Ruby got back to the room.

Blake's ear perked up when she heard the voice and scent of bananas could be smelled. "I don't believe it...." Blake processed to down the rest of her glass and pour her another.

"Yeah well He didn't have a quicker way to travel so..." Weiss smiles shyly as turns and opens the door and was greeted with wall of firm pecks and hard abs.

“Hey babe.” Sun said smiling as he met up with Weiss, looking at the others and giving them a wave. “Hey there girls, Weiss called me over, so I hope you don’t mind.” He said as his tail soon went around Weiss’s waist and pulled her closer to him. 

“Well I’ll be damned, hehe not such a rapscallion now is he Weiss!” Yang said in a teasing voice as she recalled what Weiss called Sun all those years ago. Going up and greeting him with a fist bump. “Good to see yah, been keeping our ice queen warm huh.” She said as Sun nodded and got a bit flustered by that as well.

“Well more ways than one anyway.” He said as he saw Blake and ruby. “Hey Blake, Ruby.” Ruby kindly waved and smiled at the faunas.

Blake was still stunned but waves as well as she watches Weiss blush and rub Sun's tail and nuzzles his chest. "Hey Sun." She honestly thought this was so cute to see.

Weiss blushes more and decided to make sure she showed that she wore the pants in the relationship then grabs Sun's shirt and pulls him down for a kiss and tried to dominate.

Keyword...Tried.

Yang backed up a bit when she saw Weiss try kissing sun but due to her height it looked a bit comical until Suns tail went between her legs and his hands picked he up by her thighs and he deepened the kiss and held he up as his tongue soon pushed into the Schnee’s mouth, making out with her as Ruby blushed. “Hey banana cream, save it until you get a room.” Yang said blushing herself but couldn’t help but tease as she saw who wore the pants in their sexual relationship.

Weiss squeaks and moans as she forgets her surroundings and allows Sun to take over. It's been weeks since they last had some fun and Weiss was needing it! "Mmmmm!~"

Blake blushes hard as she saw Sun getting to third base so fast with no resistance from Weiss whatsoever. She honestly couldn't help but get a bit turned on at the sex they must have together. "...Oh gods I have to get details...."

“Mmmm... ah... oh uh sorry about that.” Sun said as he still kept his tail between Weiss’s legs, rubbing it against her crotch slowly as the doorbell rang. Yang went over and checked but blinked a bit. “Uh Blake you know your old boss from the white fang, right?” She asked as Ruby gasped a bit.

Sun moved over and then sat down next to ruby while having Weiss in his lap, his tail hidden under her skirt and teasing her crotch.

Weiss blushes and squirms as she glares cutely at Sun and light smack his chest to stop, they could have fun later. "K-Knock it off Dummy.~" Weiss was already embarrassment and Blake was giving her a wink and nods making even more embarrassed.

Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang question and was about to answer but lose her words. "L-Lady Sienna? What are you doing here?"

Sienna smiles as she stepped inside wearing a black tank top with light jacket and pants. "Oh, hello Blake. I'm here because-OOF!" Sienna's words were cut off and she giggles as she was surrounded by rose petals. "Hello my Beastly Rose~."

Sun let out a small chuckle before stopping, but didn’t move his tail away as Yang let sienna in.

Ruby had hugged Sienna lovingly, her head between the dark skinned faunas’s bosom as she smiled and held her close. “Hey... I thought we agreed that it stay in the bedroom.” She tried whispering while getting visibly embarrassed by the pet name sienna called her.

“Wow that’s a step up.” Yang said as she went over and held her hand out to the faunas. “Names yang, Ruby’s sister.”

Sienna grin at Ruby then looks up to Yang and firmly shake her hand. "Hello, I'm Sienna Kahn, Ruby's Lover." She looks down at Ruby and gives her sultry look. "Oh and what are you gonna do about Ruby?~"

Weiss snuggles into Sun's arms as she watches Sienna Kahn flirting wiith Ruby right in front of her big sister.

Blake was still shocked but could tell how Sienna was acting she was protective of Ruby just like Yang.

“Oh me? Heh nothing.” Yang said crossing her arms and eyeing Sienna and her sister. “If what I heard stood for anything. Heh, she’s wears the pants like Sun does in your relationship.” She said while Sun blushed a bit and held Weiss as she snuggled against him.

“Yaaang. Please don’t embarrass me.” Ruby said while looking at sienna. “You too tiger~” she said before leaning up and pecking at the dark skinned faunas’s lips. Then another doorbell was heard, and Yang went over to open and wondered who it was.

Sienna purrs from the kiss and lets Ruby take her to the couch and grabs Ruby's ass. "Mmm Tight and firm.~"

Weiss covered her mouth to muffle the laugh as Ruby and Sienna seem to have a Very Switch relationship and was very cute to watch. "Whatever Brute."

Blake smiles as well as she perks up to her scroll going off and blushes at the text before responding and putting it way. "I wonder who that could be?"

“Yeah I wonder wh-KYA!” 

BAAM 

The door suddenly shot open the moment Yang turned the knob and penny came in exited. “SALUTATIONS!” She said as Ruby gasped and suddenly came out from her embarrassed fluster. 

“Penny?! What are you doing here?!” Penny suddenly went over and sat next to Blake subtly. Before moving her hand to hold Blake’s. 

“To be with my lover!” She said as she saw Yang slowly get up. “Ugh. Anyone get the number on that trunk?” She said rubbing her head as she closed the door to see Penny and Blake holding hands. 

“Oh no way.”

Blake blushes with embarrassment as she a soft blush covering her face. She kisses the back of Penny’s hand. "Yeah..." She could tell she had some explaining to do.

Weiss was just as shocked at Ruby, who seemed to be so confused as Sienna just pecks Ruby cheek a few times to snap her out of her shock. Sun got her attention with that darn tail of his and lightly elbows him.

Suddenly another airship seems to come near the house and was landing outside. A lone figure walks out of the airship before it takes taking off. The figure walks to the door and knocks softly.

Yang heard and suddenly her teasing and banter stopped before she stood up quietly. Her heart started beating quickly as she went over to the door and opened it fully, to reveal (to her at least) a goddess in human form. “H-Hey....” she said looking at the eldest Schnee women who stood in front of her for everyone to see.

“Oh, hey Mrs. W.” Sun said waving at Willow, having met her before he could date Weiss. While Ruby’s eyes widened a bit realizing who Yang’s lover was, judging by how her sister acted.

Penny blushed at the kiss and held Blake’s hands softly before nuzzling against her. “Why is everyone so quiet?” She asked when everyone looked at the Xaio long and Schnee.

Blake nuzzles back with cute purr and looks at Weiss then back at Penny. "Sweetie, that woman is-"

"Mother!?" Weiss's eyes widen as she watches Willow walk inside with small smile on her face. To say Weiss was shocked was the biggest understatement of the year.

"Hello Weiss, so good to see you.~ Hello Mr.Wukong, taking care of daughter I presume?~" Willow had a natural motherly tone to her voice. She turned to Yang and suddenly her tone was that of seductress. "Hey Hot stuff.~" She leans in quickly captured Yang's lips in a steamy kiss that lasted a minute and pulls away and grins at the dazed look on Yang's face. She walks away with very noticeable sway to the kitchen waving at everyone as she walked past them.  
Sienna chuckles as she sat in Ruby's lap, she knew an alpha when she saw one. That woman had Blonde Brawler wrapped around her finger.

"What an interesting day this has been."

“Yeah definitely ma’am.” Sun said as he was startled by Weiss’s yell, he was also surprised by the inclusion of Weiss’s mother who was with yang. 

“Heeey~” Yang said as she was entranced by Willow, and when she was kissed, she mewled into it and after they separated Yang stepped a bit before following the milf to the kitchen. 

Ruby blushed as Sienna was on her lap and nodded. “Yeah real interesting.” She said not knowing Yang was with someone much older than her. Though looking at Sienna who was a few years older, she didn’t mind.

Penny heard it all and noticed how everyone had their partner in their lap, Penny then attempted to do the same and sat on Blake’s lap, not understanding that the sub had to sit on their dom partners lap.

Weiss was speechless as she gets up to talk with Yang and her mother. She had to find out the full story.

Blake smiles and quickly swaps places with Penny and sat in her lap as one, Penny was very heavy and two, Penny was better as the big spoon.

Sienna looks over to Blake and smiles at the young Faunus. "So, Blake, how's your parents feel about you are dating Atlas's first synthetic human with Aura?"

Blake smiles and absent mindless played you Penny's hair. She wiggles her hips a bit. "Well shocked was the understatement of the century."

“Right so. You wanna join them?” Sun asked Blake and Ruby while Penny was busy nuzzling against Blake’s breasts a bit. While ruby was blushing with Sienna’s nice soft thighs on her lap. “Yeah. I think we should.” She said as she nodded and kissed Sienna’s shoulder a bit to let her off.

Inside before Weiss entered the kitchen, Yang was already hugging willow from behind, kissing her neck from behind while rubbing her crotch against the milfs ass a bit.

Willow chuckles as she grinds her thick butt into Yang's crotch. She could feel that thick meaty rod getting hard and wanted to suck her dry but sees Weiss and straightens up. "O-Oh Hello dear."

Sienna let's out a sexy growl as Ruby goes away and relaxed on the couch then makes some idle chat with Sun.

Blake pulls Penny face into her chest more and purrs then pulls her away and kisses her before getting up and going to the kitchen.

Weiss blushes as she never thought her own mother would be dating one of her friends. She waves awkwardly as she leans against the counter. "Hello Mother, I need to talk to Yang for a minute."

Willow nods and smiles then leans over to Yang and whispers to her. "I can't wait to have you filled my throat.~" She pulls away bumps her ass into Yang's crotch again and walks pass Ruby and Blake coming into the kitchen.

“Hehehe..” Yang blushed massively as she felt the bump and heard Willow. Sighing a bit, she smiled a bit before turning to Weiss, ruby and Blake. “Okay.... first off. I met her around a year ago.” Yang explained a bit as Ruby looked at her and then saw Blake’s Stare. “Oh.. um... year and a half.” She said while twiddling her fingers. At that time Sienna was still in a prison but Ruby visited her often. As a friend at first.

In the living room, Penny and sun waited for their lovers to return while Penny loved the little kiss Blake gave her, she welcomed Willow in. “Hello friend willow! Good to see you once more.”

Weiss was silently listening as she wasn't mad since her mother looked very happy with Yang.

Blake decided to ask for more details. "Maybe explain in detail, Yang. I tell my story then Weiss and Ruby. How's that sound?"

“Oh wow. Uh that’s going to take a bit.” She said as she nodded and agreed with Blake. “I met her back when I had my own gig in atlas being a huntress.” Yang explained while smiling, she had been there for a few weeks until she was called up at the Schnee mansion. She thought it was weiss but when she got there she met whitely, Klein, and the one who hired her for a bodyguard job. Willow Schnee. “It was really unexpected. Your dad was in jail at the moment and she just hired me out of the blue when I was in atlas.”

Weiss nods as she remembers that moment as if was the same time she had business in Menagerie and was acting as a representative of the SDC and a body guard for Sienna Kahn who was to be released on the island as a form of solitaire confinement from the rest of Remnant. "I remember hearing from the soldiers about the Burning Brawler protecting the Schnee Manor and I also saw you in Menagerie right Blake?"

Blake nods as she was visiting at that time with Sun and Ilia to see her parents and saw Weiss. "Yup, we hung out a bit and you and Sun seem to hang out a bit more.~" Blake grins as she teases Weiss and making her blush and playfully swats at her.

“Yeah yeah, but anyways. Me and willow, I guess you could say became fast friends.” She said as she recalled their time. “You know, and a few words later, and more drinks afterwards we uh. Got a bit closer.” She recalled how Willow had jumped her, they were both under the influence, and couldn’t help but continue. But by the time Yang came too she had creampied the Schnee milf and they were both naked on the bed she and her husband shared.

“Yeah... things got really. Steamy.” She said as she rubbed the back of her head, her bulge tightening up from the memory.

Blake and Ruby snicker as Weiss's face was so red from hearing the news of Yang literally banging her mom.

Blake chuckles at Yang and Weiss's embarrassment but felt Ruby poke her side and give her a playful glare as she herself had some explaining to do with her best friend Penny Polendina.

“Heh right.” Yang said rubbing the back of her head. “You um.... you ever want siblings Weiss?” Yang asked a bit softly, not teasingly or anything like that. She was contemplating on getting a ring on momma schnees finger as well.

“Come on Blake, Yang spilled, why don’t you tell us how you got with my BFF~” ruby teased a bit as she poked her side.  
Weiss gives Yang an annoyed look and sighs. "That would be...weird but I don't know. Wait, did you get my mother pregnant?"

Blake smirks as she pokes back and remembers how her, and Penny hit it off. "After Weiss visited, I decided to accompany her back to Atlas and Penny met us both at the air dock. She was wondering where you were and was sad that you weren't there, Ruby. So, I decided to hang out with her and surprisingly Penny was kinda book crazy and we had lots of reading time together. After a while Penny begin to act shy around me and I loved how cute she would blush. Over time Penny was made more human by her father and her soul soon became her own, she expressed in one of the longest explanations I've ever heard until I stop her and said Yes. Penny was very sweet to me and would respect my wishes. I would grow to love her in the month we dated and when it came time for me to go, she followed."

Blake giggles when she remembers when Penny showed up to Menagerie and tackled her to the ground. It was sweet...and painful. "Eventually Penny got curious and read one my...umm... private books and so began a month of teaching sex to Penny and it was... interesting"

“Oh my gosh! Blake you corrupted Penny?!” Ruby said in a dramatic fashion. Recalling The filth that Blake read in their beacon days. 

Yang whistled a bit but decided to let Weiss see as she took out a little box that had a certain important object in it. “N-No. but.. with you guys coming over I thought it might be nice to... ask.” She said letting Weiss know what Yang was going to ask. 

Penny could remember how special Those days were with Blake, she even recorded it in her memory banks so she could be reminded of what Blake likes, how she likes it. And what she would like in the future.  
Blake laughed as she shoved Ruby and gives her a playful glare and crosses her arm. "Oh, don't give me that. I wonder how much Sienna corrupted you?~"

Weiss looks at the ring and walks over and cups her hands around Yang's hand that had the ring. She smiles softy at her. "Well you do seem to care about my Mother dearly and if she's happy then I have no problem. ....But I Will not call you Mom, Brute." Weiss said with teasing tone.  
“Aww come on ice queen, can’t help that I can make one hot momma?” Yang said smiling as she looked at Weiss happily. “But yeah, I’ll take care of her.” She said holding Yang’s Hands.

“Oh oh! Right. Ahem me and Sienna. Well it was around a few months before she was let out from prison.” 

“It was a bit rough at first.” Ruby recalled how the tiger faunas was hostile, used slander against ruby, swore at her and threats came each time she visited. But even behind bars Ruby didn’t do much go treat Sienna badly. Being the one that was watching over her the fauans did get used to ruby. Eventually Sienna had a plan to escape. “Through me.” Ruby said rubbing her arm a bit recalling the once deceptive Faunas.

“Oh hell no.” Yang said going over to give Sienna a piece of her mind, but Ruby grabbed her arm.

“Nonononono! Wait guys let me explain!”

Blake didn't take kindly to Sienna manipulating Ruby like that but decided to help. "Yang, let her speak before you start a fight."

Weiss was in the same boat as Yang but understood that they should hear the whole story. "Yang."

“Alright. Fine.”

“Thank you.” Ruby said as she recalled her time as Siennna’s watcher.

When she got used to Ruby, she started to get closer, compliment her, make small talk. And being the young girl, she was she thought she could be friends with the faunas. To the point where Ruby bought small gifts for the older women. It was only until Sienna had begged ruby to let her outside for a little bit. Ruby knew Sienna was in solitary confinement for so long, and then she allowed it by letting them know she could watch over Sienna since she had no weapons. What she didn’t account for was a squad of white fang to ambush and detain her. Beating her up and making sure she couldn’t fight back. 

“ILL KILL HER!” Yang whispered yelled while clenching her fists and trying to keep herself calm.

“It’s alright Yang. That was a long time ago.” Ruby said holding her sisters’ hand. Looking to Blake with a sad smile. “I um. Woke up inside of a cell but. Not by myself. Sienna was there hugging me and when I saw her face, she seemed to have tear marks on her eyes.” Ruby said recalling waking up with her head between the beautiful faunas’s bosom. “After that well I don’t know what happened to those white fang but Sienna served her sentence with me as her watcher and when she came out. She heh... offered me to dinner which led to now.” She said, opting to keep any saucy parts of their relationship hidden for a bit. She was glad that Yang calmed down more.

Blake sighs a bit but smiles as she ruffles Ruby's hair and bit. "Well I'm glad it worked out for you, Ruby." Truthfully, she was kinda mad at Sienna and wanted to give her a piece of her mind but knew it wasn't her place to do so.

Weiss was the same as Blake, as both of them were very protective of Ruby like Yang was with her. "Well that's good to hear, Ruby." Sudden she had all of them staring at her and realized she never told her story.

“Soooo.... how about you and monkey boy back there~?” Yang asked as she put an arm around Weiss’s shoulders to keep her from leaving. Ruby smiled and laughed as Blake ruffled her hair. She looked at Weiss as well with an expectant look. “We all said how we got together. What about you?” She asked as she smiled at her partner.

Weiss blushed hard and groans as she recalled how it all started. "Okay, Okay. So after visiting Menagerie like in Blake's story, after handling business with Blake's father, I decided to relax and take a break and every time I was alone, Sun would accompany me, We talked and bonded over the next few days, He was just so....." Weiss trailed off as she remembered her time with Sun and soon a familiar spark hits her soul as she loved him so much...and it had been a Long time since they had some time together.

Blake's eyes widen as she turns her head and covered her mouth and try and contain her laugh at how thirsty Weiss was for Sun. "PFFFFFFT!!"

Hah! Oh my god Weiss, you are head over heels arenthcha?” Yang said laughing along as Ruby giggled as well. Seeing how red in the face Weiss was. It was hilarious and cute at the same time. “Wow so tell us Weiss. How was your trip at Menagerie with Sun” she said asking for details and she knew Weiss would have them.  
Weiss looks away and looks back at Yang. "Okay, let's tell each other about our best steamy moments with our partners.~ " Weiss could see them all get nervous and grins. She wasn't going to be the only one embarrassed.

“Oh god where do I begin.” Yang said rubbing the back of her head a bit and noticed Weiss’s glare. “Pfff alright alright. I’ll go with something more surprising.” She said as she recalled one night with willow.

-flashback-

Yang was out in the balcony watching Over the beautiful view it gave. Rubbing her head, a bit and wondering if she did the right thing. That thing being hooking up with her friend’s mother after a drunk night of passion. She kept telling herself it was just a one-night stand but with how desperate Willow seemed and how much Yang felt during those moments. She was starting to think it was more than that. That and the current schnee beauty in bed was still sleeping from said night while Yang was thinking.

Willow calmly opens her eyes and felt her bed empty and powerful shot of sadness hit her but looks at her balcony and calmed down seeing Yang out there. She gets up and walks over to the balcony and opens the door. "Yang?"

“Huh? Oh uh. Hi Mrs. Schnee.” She said trying to act professional a bit. She called her that in the day or when she was guarding but in bed, she called her Willow every second. “Sorry, I was just thinking for a bit.” She said rubbing her head a bit as she looked at Willow. She was already clothed and ready to protect Willow as her job, but for also other reasons. Though looking at Willow now she couldn’t help but stand a bit differently to try and hide the bulge in her pants. “I’m.... sorry about yesterday, that wasn’t professional I guess.” She said talking about how both of them got drunk.

Willow grabs a robe and puts it on which hugged her figure as she walks out to Yang and hugs her from behind. "I understand Dear, I should have been better in that situation, but even though it was unprofessional it was one of the best nights I ever had." Willow felt tears coming but fought them down. "It just been so long but I understand if you don't want this brought up again."

“Wait. Mrs. Schnee, I don’t mean I hated it. It’s just.” Yang blushed from the hug, feeling Willows soft large breasts press against her back as she wore the robe that made her sexier. “I was supposed to keep you safe, and I don’t know if I’m taking advantage of you in your drunken state counts as that.” She heard Willow speak and sighed. “It was amazing for me too. I just, feel bad that I might’ve ruined something between us.” Yang admitted as her hands went to willows to hold them softly.

Willow smiles and pulls away then turns Yang around to look at her. 'Poor dear, she must feel terrible...' Willow hugs Yang close, she could feel her bulge but ignores it. Willow leans back and looks at Yang and cups her cheek before kissing Yang then breaking it. "Dear, you didn't take advantage of me. I can handle a bit of drinking and even after that night, I've felt closer." Willow said as she watches Yang's expression, she could still she some uncertainty in her lilac eyes and thinks a bit before smiling. "Is it...Weiss?"

“Mmmn” Yang’s eyes went wide for a moment as Willow kissed her, she leaned in a bit and kissed back and as they broke it, she panted a little. Yang flinched at the sound of her teammates name. She nodded looking at the Schnee. “Yeah, I just, never thought I’d fall for her amazing mother.” She admitted as she put her hands-on Willows hips. “What’ll she thinks of me.... probably think I’m using you for the money or status.” She recalled how Weiss thought of that for most people she hadn’t known that tried getting close to her. Yang was already pretty famous as a huntress and had loads to spend. “And I really don’t want it to seem that way.”

Willow nods and slowly trails her hand down to Yang's semi hard cock and rubs it. "Yang, are you using me for my Money?" She grips Yang's balls in a firm grip. She wasn't gonna do anything she just want to see Yang's reaction.

“Nnngh...” She grunted and felt willow grip her balls. She started to pant, rather hotly as her cheeks got red at Willows moves and words. “Ah... hah.... who... needs money... when I’m protecting someone special?” She said trying to keep herself steady. As her semi hard cock started to get harder at the touch from Willows soft hand.

Willow sinks to her knees and fishes out Yang's thick dick and strokes it. She licks up and down the underside a few times before giving a sloppy wet kiss. "Good answer.~" She lets out a lustful moan as she takes Yang's cock back into her mouth and bobs her head back and forth.

“Nngha... Willow.” Yang’s hands went back on the edge of the balcony, gripping it as she looked down at the beautiful sight of Willow sucking and kissing her hard cock, it throbbed with love each time it received a kiss and when she started to take it into her mouth Yang held back a groan as one of her eyes closed from the intense pleasure. She couldn’t even use Mrs. Schnee right and called her willow. “Fuck that’s good...” she said gritting her teeth as the milf started to bob her head.

The sounds of Yang's moans assured Willow that she hadn't lost her touch, she swirls her tongue around the head and cups Yang's plump sack fill with cum. Willow looks up at Yang as she slowly buries that fat meaty pole down her tight wet throat. One of her hands slips under her robe and plays with her dripping cunt.

The feeling from both Willows hand and mouth was almost too much for yang as she started moaning lowly with each movement she made with her tongue. “Willow.... please don’t stop.... please.” Yang said as the metal arm holding onto the balcony suddenly cracked the surface, but Yang was too busy enjoying the pleasures this woman gave her while even rubbing herself as well.

Willow didn't stop as she bobs her head faster and gagging as she throatfucks herself on Yang's cock. "Mmmm!~ GLK!! GLK!! GLRK!!!~" Throat slime dribbling down her chin. She moaned loudly as she wanted Yang's hot creamy seed in her mouth.

Yang gritted her teeth and soon her hand went down to grab willows head and she gripped her hair lightly before she started to thrust forward, fucking willows throat and mouth while her balls smacked against her chin with the throat slime as she groaned and suddenly let out a loud moan as she came, shooting her nice hot seed down Willows throat and mouth.

Willow moans as Yang takes control and fucks her wet mouth. "GLRK!! GRLK!! HLK!~" She coughs and gags as she rubs her pussy more and more before she lets out a surprised cry as Yang's cum flows down her throat causing her cum and squirts.

Yang panted and let out soft breaths as her cock throbbed in Willows Throat. Looking down at the Schnee mother she watched as she beautifully gagged and swallowed each load before she slowly pulled her cock out of her mouth when she finished. Noticing how she came as well Yang couldn’t control herself as she went over and suddenly picked Willow up and moved her arms under her thighs before laying her out on the bed before holding her legs apart to see her soaking wet mature pussy. “Willow... god you’re so beautiful. And amazing.” She said before leaning down to kiss and start to lick at the milfs wet heat.

Willow moans as she holds her legs back and gives Yang more access to her wet pussy, her toes curl as Yang's tongue runs up and down her slick folds. "Ahhh! Y-Yang!~ mmmm.~ "

She never let go and noticed how Willow held her legs up for her. She blushed as she slurped and ran her tongue against the Schnee’s pussy, eating her out eagerly as her tongue dipped into the sweet slit, moving up only to rub against her pink clit as she enjoyed the taste. Soon enough she started to move her tongue deeper into Willow’s pussy, rubbing it against her inner walls as she looked for the one sweet spot, she recalled Willow had.  
"Mmmm fuck yeah!~ Ahhh that fucking tongue!~" Loving moans and Blissful gasps came from Willow as she moans to her heart's content, her legs shake and hips buck when Yang's warm tongue slips inside her honey pot. She clenched her teeth as Yang found her g-spot and cries out as she cums hard coating Yang's tongue and chin.

Once she felt willow cum on her mouth she panted and pulled off before licking her lips slowly. “Ah.... Willow... I can’t... take it anymore.” She moved willows sexy legs up into the air and pushed them up until they were above her head and suddenly her cock lined up with Willows pussy. Holding her in a mating press as she was red in the face. “I-I want you... so badly. More than just for sex.” She said as she then started to push it into willows awaiting pussy. That is until the flashback was Ruined by a yell.

"OKAY OKAY!!" Weiss screams as she covered her ear as she didn't want to hear anymore, and she was blushing hard as she was shamed up being turned on by the story. "Oh, my gods, I need a drink ..."

Blake was taking notes mentally but was cover her mouth to keep her laughing at bay. She never wanted to laugh so hard in her life. "Y-Yang...pffft...You have a boner...pffffft!"

“What? No, I don- oh I do.” Yang then covered up her crotch blushing madly as she realized she had gotten full mast form recalling that night. 

“Wow Yang, you just... wow.” Ruby said as she patted Weiss’s back. She also got another wine glass to drink as Yang was adjusting her pants, so her bulge wasn’t so easily seeming though with her luck it really was. 

“Okay my boner aside.” She gave Blake the side eye as she held back a laugh. “Why don’t one of you fess up about what you did with your partners?” She asked looking at Weiss and Blake who would either go next.

Blake tries to calm down but was failing miserably and shakes her head that she needed a moment. This was just so fucking funny.

Weiss rolls her eyes at how childish Blake was acting but sighed and decided to get it over with. "I'll go next. Ruby pour me...a full glass of wine please. I need it."


	2. Weiss's Stress Relief and Ruby's Sweet Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move onto Weiss telling her time with her lover Sun, and Ruby telling how she came to be with the human hating white fang leader Sienna.

“Stop laughing Blake!” Yang yelled as she was starting to get self-conscious a bit and Ruby giggled as she poured Weiss a glass.

“It’s alright Weiss, I’m sure Yang makes your mom happy.” Ruby said trying to cheer her up. 

“Oh yeah, more than happy~” Yang managed to say before Weiss could start her story. “But anyways what’s one of your best nights with SW back there?” She said referring to Weiss’s lover Sun.

Weiss stare blankly at Yang for that comment then proceeds to down the whole glass of wine and asks Ruby for another. "It all started when after a wonderful date with Sun some... Unpleasant people...harassed him when I went to freshness up in the bathroom. Needless to say, words were said, and we left without paying..."

[Flashback...]

Weiss gets out of the limo in anger as Klein opens the door for her and Sun, she was seething as she marched up the stairs to the manor. "I can't believe this!! How could those fucking bastards do that to you!?" She was also a little buzzed and nearly fought some trophy wives at that restaurant.

“Look it’s alright, I’ve heard worse.... what the heck’s a mongrel though?” He asked as he crossed his arms, the white suit he was given by Weiss stained with wine on the chest. He was just minding his business-like Weiss told him to, he heard a lot about those people from her and decided to believe her until they started talking bad about him. Of course, he could easily ignore it, making sure his tail was wrapped around his waist in the belt loops to n out stand out too much. But the moment he heard about them talking bad about Weiss is when he decided to speak up. Just because she was his girlfriend didn’t mean they could insult her for being with him. 

Although when he took his tip suit off leaving him in his vest with the under shirt that did show off his muscles more than any of those guys there did. Safe to say he got looks of both disgust and a little bit of interest from a few hussies. “Besides I had to hold you back from getting physical.” He said with a bit of amusement, as he had held Weiss’s hand and unwrapped his tail from his waist to rub against her arm.

Weiss growls glares up at Sun, she wanted Sun to be mad at them, but he was so easy going and that made her smiles, like genuinely smile. "Never mind what that means. Why won't you be angry at them? Why?!" Weiss felt the urge to cry and tries to fight it, but this was the third time this happened, and Sun would be just smiling. Weiss hugs Sun with her face buried into his chest.

“Weiss.” He saw her staring to tear up and sighed as he rubbed her head gently and used his tail to wipe at her eyes a bit. “Look I’m not a guy to get angry easily. Not over something dumb like me being a faunas. Now if they kept talking bad about you well. The punch bowl would be a lot emptier after dunking their heads in it.” He said holding back a snicker as he held her close. “Just let it pass, I don’t know those guys, so it doesn’t matter to me, but I know you and I want to help you get over it.”

Weiss sniffle and nuzzles Sun's chest. "Stupid." She says in a rather cute pouty tone and looks up at Sun then wraps her arms around Sun's neck and pulls him down for a kiss.

“Oh, come on I’m not that-” He was interrupted by the kiss, and slowly wrapped his arms around Weiss’s waist and kissed her back, his tail slowly moving around her leg to help her straddle him more.

Weiss moans happily as she loved Sun so much, he was such a great guy and was in a way the light of her life. Weiss pulls away and was panting heavily as her heart was beating fast and her mind was cloudy. She felt her core burning as she looks at Sun then lightly grabs his 'Neck Trap'. "Sun.~" Weiss walks back one step at a time tugging her lover towards the manor.

~Scene cut~

Once they were inside Sun immediately started to kiss and worship Weiss’s body as best, he could. Groping her thighs and rubbing her ass as he kissed and nibbled at the Schnee’s neck. His bulged pressing against her crotch as his tail teasingly pulled her panties off whole, he was on top of the Schnee.

The two barely made it to Weiss's bedroom as Weiss was constantly trying to get Sun's top off. She moans from Sun's touch as she shakes off her panties to help the kicks of her heels. "Ahhh Sun.~ Fuck me!~" Weiss pulls Sun toward her bed and on top of her, she wraps her tone slender legs around Sun's waist then reaches down and fumbles with his belt.

“As you wish my queen.” He said teasingly whole he continued to kiss and nip at her neck. Deciding to help her out he moved a hand down to undo his belt and let it come off as he undid his pants so she could get what she wanted. His long thick cock that sprang out and radiated a welcoming heat for Weiss as he rubbed her thighs and let his member rest on top of Weiss’s crotch.

Weiss lets out a cute whimper as Sun's hit and heavy dick smack against her clit. "It's so big..." It wasn't the first time she seen it, but it was still so big in her eyes. "No teasing! Come on.~"

“Your much more eager than I thought you’d be.” He said as he rubbed his cock against Weiss’s pussy before starting to push it into her, groaning lowly as he felt Weiss’s small tight pussy tighten around his member that entered her. “Fuck I don’t know how your always so tight for this~”

"A-Ahhh!" A happy cry comes from Weiss as she feels Sun fills her pussy inch by inch until his head presses against her cervix, a noticeable bulge had formed in her abdomen. "Mmm I love you that's why.~ you make me- Oooh!~ So happy.~"

“I aim go please... nngh~ fuck....” Sun groaned as he felt Weiss’s tight pussy clench down on his cock. Holding her close the faunas moved his tail between her legs and rubbed it more against her thighs while teasing her other hole slowly as he looked down at her, kissing the Schnee as he began to move his hips back and thrusted back forward.

"MmMmmm!~" Weiss's loud muffled moans filled the room as she locked her legs around Sun's waist. She slips her tongue into Sun's mouth and runs her hair through his yellow locks. The feeling of Sun's throbbing hard cock spreading her wall wide and fucking her hard was incredible, every inch pumping inside her repeatedly sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. She never wanted it to end!~

Sun groaned as he felt Weiss’s slender sexy legs wrap around his waist. He panted and continued thrusting into Weiss’s pussy harder. His cock slamming into her as he felt himself go balls deep into the Schnee heiress. “Weiss... nngh... you’re getting tighter.” He said as his cock could feel her tight walls messaging and squeezing his member more. 

-Present-

“Wow Weiss. Who knew you were so lewd under the sheets~” Yang teased as she and the others enjoyed the story Weiss gave. It really gave them a perspective of how she was like.

"Q-Quiet you Brute!" Weiss said with a stutter as she takes a drink before continuing. Blushing madly as she felt a familiar burning in her core as she remembers that night more.

-Flashback-

"I'm gonna cum soon! Just keep fucking me hard! Fuck...Me...like...like..." Weiss was soon lost in throws of passion and moans loudly as she felt an orgasms rock her body hard, her walls clamping down on Sun's cock. Her toes curl and leg squeezes tightly.

“Nnngh~! Agh that’s about to do it Weiss.” Sun said as he continued his thrusts, enjoying how Weiss was moaning, the sound of her voice music to his ears as her softer body pressed against his more rugged one. When her legs squeezed around his waist more he couldn’t pull out and kept pounding away as the tip of his member repeatedly hit her womb entrance and he was going to cum. “Nngh~! Hope you can handle it all Weiss~” he said as his hips slammed against her soft pale ass and his cock began to twitch and throb inside of her, against her velvety soft pink walls, letting Weiss know he was close to his own orgasm.

"Ahhh...i-inside...ahhhh...ahhhh...SUUUUUUUUUNNNN!~" Weiss screams as she cums all very Sun's throbbing cock. Her walls clamping down tightly as if she tries to milk him for his hot creamy seed. Weiss moans and shakes in ecstasy as her mind was being blown by how hard she came.

Sun grunted and groaned, putting his head next to Weiss’s as he hilted his cock deep into the Schnee’s pussy and suddenly came, the feeling of her walls milking and squeezing his cock was too much for the faunas’s and his tail curled around one of her legs as he groaned deeply and came inside of his girlfriend’s sweet tight pussy. “Nnngh~’ oh gods.... your amazing Weiss...” he said as he held her close to him, her chest against his.

Weiss pants and hugs Sun, her face in the crooks of his neck and lightly peppers his chin and face with kisses. "Love you so much Sun.~ hehehe." She loved the warmth of his body it's like she was literally out in the sunlight. 

-Present-

Blake was so mentally writing this down, she was so turned on by the idea of A human and a Faunus having passionate sex, well actually rough sex, but still. "Oh, my gods, Weiss... I'm almost jealous you snagged Sun... almost."

Weiss playfully glares at Blake and smirks as she finished her story and downs the rest of her wine. "Yeah well I could tell he wasn't your type."

“Hah! Right.” Yang said chuckling a bit as she drank more wine. “Hehe yeah... alright since Weiss went... I guess I’ll go next.” Ruby said blushing as she planned to tell her first time having sex with Sienna. It was strangely erotic. Unknown to the four of them Penny had heard Blake. Her eyes dilating as she repeated Blake’s words. ‘Almost, almost. Hmmmm.’ She then had an idea and started to go through everything she and Blake and done together along with all the things Blake has read and came to a conclusion as she went over to willow. “Excuse me Mrs. Schnee.” She asked as she planned to tell her what she wanted.

“Right so all my time with Sienna happened a few days, after she and I were found in the cell. I still visited her of course but things were a bit different.” Ruby said blushing as she recalled how forward the tiger faunas was.

-In the living room-

"Yes Penny?" Willow said as she looks at Penny.

Sienna's ears twitch hearing her name and smirks as Ruby was going next with her story, she could hear them but didn't say anything.

“May you tell Blake that... um... I heard what she said about almost. And tell her to meet me in her room?” Penny asked politely wanting to meet with Blake afterward.

Willow gives Penny a knowing smile and nods as she sips her wine. "Sure after Ruby's story.~"

Sienna grins as she was taking a liking to the Mother Schnee, she was very sweet to her and was better at running the company then that bastard Jacques.

-Back in the kitchen-

“Well it all happened when I came back to visit.”

-flashback-

Ruby rubbed her black eye gently. Her aura would of course slowly heal it. She went over to Sienna’s room which had extra barricades to prevent her from ‘escaping’ since they didn’t think ruby would let her out on her own. She knocked on the door softly. “Sienna?”

[Flashback...]

Sienna flinched as she heard Ruby's voice, strong pang of sadness hits her body. It was partially her fault Ruby was hurt and she felt bad as the Young Warrior was nothing but nice to her and even let her out on her own. 'Why do I care? She...She...'

After Ruby had been beaten up and found very injured by the white fang grunts. And in Sienna’s arms no less. She was obviously reprimanded for attacking ruby, obviously accusing her for orchestrating the attack while ruby was sent to the hospital. New came back to Sienna about Ruby’s broken leg, fractured arm and bruises from the attacks. She had come back and sighed as she didn’t hear any response from the tiger faunas. “Sienna. It’s me ruby.” She said out loud for her to hear. “I-I want to talk.” She said.

Sienna sniffles as she tries to fight down her guilty, but it was too strong for her as the mental image of Ruby's beaten body flashed in her head. Sienna whimpers as she gets up from her room, she had been put there with not freedom cause the villagers locked in there after what happened to Ruby and Ruby immediately took the locks away when she was better. Sienna stops as the door but doesn't open it. "Wha-What do you want?"

“I want to talk.” She asked, she wanted to know why sienna saved her, why she kept her safe and in her arms until the guards came over to get her. She was confused, and worried. “About what happened, I’m not... mad at you for it.” She had every right to though, from the deception, the emotional manipulation, and the betrayal which could’ve happened had Sienna not stepped in and saved her.

Sienna opens the door slowly and looks at Ruby with blood shot eyes from how much she was crying. "But you nearly died...I don't deserve your kindness...." Sienna felt her eyes burning again with tears and was about to close the door again but was too slow.

Ruby looked at her but stopped her before she could shut it completely. “And you saved me.” She said as she gave Sienna a hard look. “Okay sure you had those guys come over, sure you tricked me into letting you out. And yeah, I could’ve died if you did what they wanted. But you didn’t.” She said pushing into Sienna’s room and used the women’s feelings against her as she entered and closed the door behind her. “But I guess it’s my nature to forgive someone like you. Who could lie to me, but you stopped them, and I don’t know why? So, tell me. Why did you kill all those grunts?” She asked looking at sienna with a serious look while crossing her arms. She wanted to know.

Sienna backs up as tries to wipe her eyes but seeing Ruby in front of her with a black eye was hitting her hard. "A-After...they beat you they tried to send me away to hide and was about to but then they started talking about having some fun with you and I told them no. They ignored me and told me get out of here then tried to undress you. That's when I snapped pulled them away from you, they tried to attack me, so I killed them." Sienna sat down on her bed looking at Ruby with tears streaming out down her face.

Ruby felt a bit disturbed by what she said, but if it was true, well those grunts would’ve been disappointed for another reason. But besides that, she went over to sienna and moved her hands to her cheeks, wiping away those tears and looking her right in the eyes. “Sienna, you saved my life, I can’t be mad at you for that. I’m a bit disappointed you tricked me, and scared that I was nearly killed and whatever else. But what matters is you got me out of that yourself. So, tell me.” She said as she got a bit closer to the faunas, making her ignore the black eye as her amber eyes stared into her silver ones. “Why did you really save me? And hold me close when the guards come back?” She had to admit, she had loved being in Sienna’s hold when she woke up. Despite being incredibly hurt she felt safe in her arms.

Sienna sniffles as a she looks into Ruby's silver pools; she closes her eyes and more tears came down. "You were always so nice me even when I wasn't. When you let me out, I realized how much you cared you could see how much I hated being locked up like an animal they when I knew I was...." Sienna stops talking as she felt her heart was beating hard in her chest.

Ruby looked at her as she kept wiping the tears as they fell. “Because I didn’t think you were an animal Sienna.” She said softly as she smiled at her. “You’re a person, just like me, or Blake.” She said as she blushed a little bit. “And over that time that I got to know you. Both in and out of a cell. Well. I thought I could get you an early release from this place, you can gather yourself and have another shot out in remnant. Ruby smiled and felt her own tears budding up, if sienna left and went on to do what she wanted, Ruby had no say on what to do. She’d be too busy with other huntress duties to even see her again. The thought made her feel much sadder as she closed her eyes with a smile despite a few tears slipping out and going down her cheeks.

Sienna eyes widen as she sniffles and pressed her forehead against Ruby's then said this. "I thought my feelings were simply just to be friends but after last night I realized I love you..." Sienna pulls away from Ruby as she knew those feeling wouldn't be the same for Ruby.

Ruby looked at Sienna for a few seconds and as their foreheads pressed against each other she blushed more and decided to go for it.

The reaper then leaned up and suddenly kissed her, pressing her soft lips against Sienna’s she moved her arms up to hug her as well and sweetly kissed the faunas.

Sienna's eyes widen but soon slowly closed as she melts into the kiss, she hugs back and starts to make a deep purr as Ruby took the lead in their kiss.

“Mmnnn~” ruby kiss her more as Sienna deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around the older women’s back as she felt Sienna prod her lips with her tongue and ruby eagerly met it with her own, her smaller tongue pushing into the faunas’s mouth as she mewled and felt soothed by the deep puff the dark skinned beauty made as she blushed more.

Sienna moans as she feels Ruby’s tongue swirling around hers and lays back to pull Ruby on top of her, she reaches down and grips Ruby's ass and giggles at the firmness of each cheek.

She moaned louder as her ass was grabbed by the faunas, her tongue moving against Sienna’s more as she lovingly made out with her more, a bulge starting to appear at her crotch the more Sienna got Ruby hot and bothered. “Mmnm... Sienna~”

Sienna purrs as she pulls away and gives Ruby a sultry look then lays back practically giving Ruby access to her body. "Yes Ruby~." She wanted to see what her sweetheart of a girl was lick when she was teased, plus she could smell the musk of her throbbing cock under her skirt.

“Ah... hah... your just so beautiful....” she said looking at sienna for a bit before her hands slowly moved up, and then helped gently pull and unbutton her clothing. “M-May I?” She asked as she blushed massively while looking at her.

"You may.~" Sienna said as she was wearing just a button up and shorts as it was hot in Menagerie. She sits up to help Ruby take her clothes off and giggles at Ruby's blushing face. It was so cute!

Ruby soon managed to get Sienna fully naked, taking her shirt and tossing aside before slowly pulling her shorts down, and she began to kiss at Sienna’s inner thigh, slowly moving down and sending kiss after kiss to the women’s leg until she kissed above her foot a bit, finally taking her shorts and panties off the ex-criminal.

Sienna bites her lips as Ruby was treating her so sweet, that she wanted to make sure Ruby was taken care of too. Her kisses made her heart flutter. "Rubyyy~."

“Heh... sorry I guess I got a bit carried away.” She said as she moved her lips up and kissed upwards on Sienna’s toned leg more, making sure she felt each one until she got between the faunas’s legs and have her lips press against Sienna’s pussy before giving it a kiss as well. All while Ruby started to pull her pants down to let Sienna see the large bulge more.

A blissful gasp escaped Sienna's lips when Ruby kisses her folds and whimpers when the smell of Ruby's cock filled the room. "Ruby, come up and kiss me~." She wanted to make this more about Ruby than her.

Ruby kept on kissing and soon moved back up and pushed up at Sienna, kissing her deadly as her arms wrapped around the faunas’s neck, all while her bulge pressed against her crotch more while she made out with her. “Mmmmmmnm~”

Sienna giggles more with every kiss and moans into the kiss as on the lips then grabs Ruby and flips them over so she's on top. "I hope you don't mind~. I wanna have some fun too~" Sienna pecks Ruby's lips then her chin then moves down to her breasts and sucks on them giving each other attention Her tongue swirling around the nipples. Sienna feels Ruby's meaty rod throbbing against her belly as if she wanted to be felt.

“Ah nnngh....” ruby moaned lowly as Sienna licked and played with her smaller breasts, panting as she felt her cock rest on the faunas’s belly, lightly throbbing as the light skinned girl was flustered and moaning while she was underneath Sienna. “I-I don’t mind!” She said blushing more when she looked up at the naked beauty that straddled her hips and her pussy was just above Ruby’s balls as her cock twitched a bit more.

Sienna sit up and straddle on Ruby's lap, she purrs more when she sits on Ruby thick throbbing member, she loved how big it felt to think such cute little girl would have such big hard monster under her skirt. "I thought you had a weird smell about you. You have an masculine smell despite being a girl.~" Sienna rocks her hips and smirks with glee seeing Ruby squirm under her.

Ruby moved and panted as she looked up at Sienna, her cock throbbing at the sight and touch from the older women. She let out a few breaths and gasped as she saw her cock getting grinded against by Sienna’s soft warm pussy lips. “Nnngh~ r-Really?” She asked not knowing she did have that effect on Sienna. “I-I hope it isn’t bad...” she said, she had taken a shower recently. Though the cute girl didn’t understand that it was an attraction to have her monster of a cock getting grinded by the faunas on top of her.

"No, not bad." Sienna lifts her hips and lines Ruby's cock up and slowly sinks down it. Sienna moans as her pussy was being filled inch by inch until Ruby's cockhead was pressed firmly again her cervix. "S-So full.~" Sienna pants her feet on the bed and rides at a slow and steady pace, her breasts bouncing.

“Ah~! Oh Sienna... it’s so warm~” ruby moaned out and noticed how Sienna was positioned over her, making her moan as her cock went in and out of the faunas’s dark skinned pussy, her hands went up to hold onto her black striped thighs as she mewled and moaned each time she went down and rode her cock and each time it pressed against her cervix more.

Sienna moans as she bounces on Ruby, every bounce sending waves of pleasure throughout her body, she leans down and kisses Ruby and pumps her hips faster, her big round ass smacking against Ruby's thighs. The feeling of Ruby's dick spreading her wall so wide was amazing.

“Mmmnm~!” Ruby’s arms moved and held Sienna down on her as they made out, her hips moving up a bit to meet Sienna’s movements as her massive cock kept disappearing into the dark-skinned women’s pussy. Her balls lightly smacked against her ass as she felt her cock getting squeezed and messaged by the faunas’s tight pussy which was stretched a bit by her sheer girth.

"Mmmmm!~" Sienna cries out as her pussy was being pounded, her soft wall clamping tightly around Ruby's thick shaft. She squirms in Ruby's hold as let's out a submissive mewl which surprised Sienna as never thought she would make such a sound, to be a submissive mate to Such a young Alpha. 'I-I...don't...mind...'

“Don’t mind... nnngh~” rubys cock getting squeezed by Sienna’s pussy in the most pleasurable way was getting to be too much for her. She held her and kissed at Sienna’s neck and left small love marks as her hips kept going. “Ah~! S-Sienna... I’m... going... to cum~!” She said moving her hips much faster as if wanting to savor every feeling she’d get before having to pull out and cum. Her cheeks flustered and hair messy as she looked up at the amber eyed faunas she was fucking.

"Nyaaaah! Oooooohhhh!~" Cries of ecstasy was all that came from Sienna's lip as she was gonna cum soon as well. She matches Ruby's thrusts and pumps her hip faster. "Rubyyyy~!!" Sienna's heart flutters as she calls out the name of the woman who was her Alpha. "I'm Cumming!! C-Cumming!!~" Sienna throw her head and moans as she runs her hand through her dark hair, her vaginal walls clamping down and trying to make Ruby cum.

“Nnngh~! Ahhh~ Sienna~!” Ruby let out a ragged moan as she felt her suddenly cum around her cock. Milking and squeezing it suddenly as she gasped and sputtered, her large member twitching before erupting and shooting the faunas full of her thick pearly white creamy seed. It shot into her cervix as Ruby panted and had her hands on Sienna’s thighs, keeping her down as she gently squeezed them and she had small hearts in her silver eyes when she looked up to get a complete view of Seinna’s naked body above her, while getting her pussy pumped full of cum.

"NYAAAAAAAHHHHH!~" Sienna screams as her womb and pussy were flood with Ruby's hot creamy cum, she lets out a shaky breathe as she look down at Ruby with similar heart shaped pupils, the warm from Ruby's spunk made Sienna's mind cloudy as she only had one person on her mind and that Ruby. "Ruby....My Ruby....Love Ruby...so much.~" Sienna leans down and nuzzles the crook of Ruby's neck and purrs, she didn't care that anyone saw her like this all that matters was her mate.

Ruby blushed and hugged her as Sienna nuzzled against her. Sighing as she soon fell asleep, a bit tired from the sweet fucking they had.

-Present-

“And well after that I visited.... often before a statement was made and Sienna got out a bit earlier.” Ruby said as she blushed. While holding g the wine glass which was shaking. 

“Wow Ruby, way to make a sex story sound like it’ll give anyone lewd cavities.” Yang said blushing a little, even if Ruby’s story was a bit cheesy. She looked to Weiss and Blake to see their reactions.

Weiss barely touched her wine as she was amazed at Ruby's story. "I swear a Dolt like you.... Congrats." She smiles and downs her wine again in one go.

Blake rolls her eyes at Weiss's drinking and smiles warmly at Ruby. "Well...that was...oddly romance. I love that you still care for other’s despites their past and you're a wonderful person." Blake hugs Ruby, intentionally pressing her face into her chest and grins internally when she hears a faint growl from Sienna then let's go.

Ruby blushed as Blake hugged her, she hugged back and looked at them. “Thanks guys. I’m really happy to be with her now.” She said as she pulled away slowly and then they all looked at Blake. “So....” ruby said a bit teasingly.

“So, Kit Kat, what about you and a certain android huh?” Yang elbowed Blake a bit smiling. “Could it be that you corrupted her like a sinful virus~?” She said playfully since Penny was known to them as an innocent girl before.

Before Blake could say Willow pops her head in the Kitchen. "Hello ladies.~ Blake, Penny would like to see you later in your room after you all talk.~ "

Blake raises an eyebrow and looks over at Penny who had a familiar smile on her face. Blake blushes as knew Penny was a bit jealous now. 'Oh boy...' "Thank Ms. Schnee."

No problem, Dear. See you later, Hot Stuff.~ Willow growls at Yang just eyeing her up then leaves. Weiss rolls her eyes as she sips her wine a bit more. She was also eyeing her lover from a distance.

Blake chuckles a bit before telling her story. "Okay so this way after we dated for a while and she had a surprising... Upgrade.~"


	3. Blake's Machine, and Nightly Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake tells about her fun escapade with Penny, and the girls spend their night with their lovers~

“Oh, I’ll see you no-” Yang paused when she blushed and stopped herself. She laughed nervously since Weiss was next to her. “Yeah I’ll see yah.” She said rubbing the back of her head as Ruby laughed a little. “Right so Blakey tell us more about these. Upgrades you said penny had.” She asked, as the current penny was getting into a room, sighing she started to use her wife’s to start cutting ribbon and start tying it around her wrists and ankles, she knew she could easily break through but it was the visuals that caught Blake’s attention. She Then stripped herself naked as her long thick cock stood tall and hard as She blushed waiting for her lover to come in when she was done.

“Yeah Blake were they the-Ahem. Lewd kind of upgrades?” She asked as Blake started to flashback.

-Flashback-

Penny just left her fathers lab after a very, personal request she made for him. She has been dating Blake for a few months and wished to take things up a few levels as she went over to meet her. She called her and waited for Blake to answer until she did. “Hello Blake!” She said happily.  
"Hey Penny! How are you?" Blake asked as she was getting ready to head back to Menagerie, she had finished business up hear in Atlas and gonna relax when she got home. Plus she couldn't stand the weather up here for too long.  
“I’m doing well. I just want to ask you. You know how we’ve done it a few times right?” She said as she smiled at blake with her cheeks turning red. “Well, I just wanted to see if you would like to do it one more time before you go back.” She asked with a kind soft smile.  
Blake blushes as she gets this warm feeling in her heart. She looks at her schedule to leave and sets it later as her parents wouldn't be too mad her for being late. Blake chuckles inwardly at the thought of her parents. "Sure Dear, Do you want me to wear anything special?~" Blake said with a teasing tone, she knew how flustered her Cutiebot would get sometimes.  
“N-No i beleive what your wearing is alright.... unless you want to wear anything... revealing... with... soft stockings...” Penny said blushing as she heard her girlfriends teasing. “Though.... I do beleive what I have will.. surprise you.” She said as she went to their room to wait. She looked at the bulge that had started to form just thinking about Blake and what they could do. “Just come here so we could have some... nice intimate time together before you leave.” She said as she moved her panties aside slowly and watched the long thick pillar of cock spring up as she gently started to stroke her own member thinking of her girlfriend.  
Blake grins as she knew and loved that Penny had leg and foot fetish, she remembered when she caught Penny reading a rather steamy version of NoL that had a lot of footjobs in it. Blake made sure to tease Penny with her feet and making her outfits emphasize her legs and feet. "Hmmm Okay I'll see you soon.~ Love ya Penny!~" Blake hangs up and quickly looks through her clothes to see Penny, her panties getting wet at the thought of her girl.  
Penny smiled as she heard Blake. She looked at the book Blake gave her and skimmed through it. Her breaths going a bit quick as she had one hand holding the book and the other stroking her large cock. Panting as she thought of Blake and what she’d wear. “I hope it isn’t too overwhelming.” She said quietly as she couldn’t take it if Blake wore something like that. Something to incredible that it would make Penny shut down. Not that it would happen of course.  
Blake pulls out some toeless stockings, black shorts that would hug her big butt, a white button up shirt that she would leave unbuttoned at the top and few buttons down so that her cleavage would show. Blake smirks as looks at herself in the mirror and winks then turns to her secret weapon, a pair of open toe high heels, she giggles as these made Penny weak when she wears them. "Hehehe Perfect.~" Blake puts them in and heads out to see her Cutiebot.~  
As Penny waited she bit her lip and heard the door opening. Quickly she put the book down and covered her hard throbbing cock, her imagination was wild but when she saw Blake it couldn’t get any better than what she was wearing. “B-Blake... oh my goodness.” She said as she saw what she was wearing, her body was showing much much more and her legs were also very well shown with the stockings heels and skirt. Penny felt like she was being teased more than ever with what she wore and blushed madly. “I-I um... have a... a surprise for you.” She said, while stumbling over her words a bit as her member twitched under her panties.  
Blake follows Penny, she was very happy with Penny's reaction, she quickly gives Penny's ass a good smack and purrs. "I love you, Sweetheart. I can't wait for your surprise.~"  
“Would you like to see it now?” Penny asked as her cock twitched in her panties while she moaned and yelled as Blake smacked her ass.  
Blake grins as she got an idea of how this surprise could be hotter. "Do you have a blindfold? You could surprise me with instructions.~" Blake would feel her core burning with excitement.  
“Um... okay here!” Penny in her excitement tore off a long strip of her skirt and held it to blake. Once it was on she blushed and sat down. “Okay now let me guide your hands.” She said as she held Blake’s hands and soon brought it up to her cock. They usually used dildo’s whenever they wanted more interesting sex at times.  
Blake sits on Penny's bed with her and puts on a the make shift blindfold with a chuckle, that was her Penny.~ "Hehehe hmm well this dildo feels more real, its twitching from my touch." Blake said this but couldn't help but be fascinated by this, it really did feel real.  
“Test it’s a new one. It’s supposed to feel a bit more real.” Penny said as she held back her pants and lightly moved her hips up a bit. Blake’s hands stroking his cock a little while penny moved a bit. “Why don’t you try tasting it?”  
"A dildo?" Blake laughed a bit then humors Penny and runs her roughish tongue from the base to the tip and kisses the tip that had some precum at the tip. Blake licks her lips and gasps as she takes off her blindfold. "P-Penny...How?"  
“My father... he agreed with the idea to.. ah... make it for me. Of course I asked and made specifics and well.” Her cock twitched against Blake’s hand and had a nice sheen of spit from Blake covering the tip. “Does it satisfy you?” She asked blushing while her member was currently Throbbing against her girlfriends hand.  
Blake was shocked, she never that this were happen. On her most favorite Ninjas of Love story was in a genre of Futanari. Blake decides to let her actions speak for her as she takes Penny's cock into her mouth and sucks it, she moans as she bobs her head back and forth pressing her tongue against the underside. Blake could feel her panties getting soaked from the idea of Penny fucking her with this dick. "Mmmmm!~"  
“Ahh... I take it... nnng~ you like it?” Penny asked as she moaned out and felt Blake started to suck her cock. Bobbing her head as she moved her hips gently and moved her hand down to her head and rubbing her cat ears while mewling and rubbing one of her own breasts with her other hands. “That feels so amazing~”  
Blake nuzzles Penny's hand as she swirls her tongue around the shaft. Penny tasted good as she bobs her head back and forth. Blake let's out a soft moan then slowly takes Penny down her throat, her pussy was soaking from the feeling of Penny's throbbing member in her throat.  
“Ahhh... oh goodness Blake... your throat and mouth... feel so good.” Penny said as she watched her cock disappear in her girlfriends mouth. Going down enough for her balls to lightly slap against her chin as she panted and moved her hips more to enjoy the tight warm feeling it gave her and her cock.  
Blake pulls away with a slutty moan as she admires the throat slime she left on it, she lays back on the bed and show off her flexibility by folding her legs back above her head and giving Penny a needy look. "I think we need to do some more testing, Sweetie.~"  
If penny had breath it would be taken away. She immedietly stroked her cock a bit before moving over and trailing her hands against Blake's soft shapely ass and beautiful thick thghs as she saw how flexible she was. Moving her hands up against the cat faunas's calves she held onto blakes soft feet and moved over to line her cock up with blakes wet and eager pussy before pushing right into the ninja's tight folds with her thick long and lubed up cock.  
"Nyahhhh! P-Penny!~ Oooohhh!~" Blake couldn't believe the feeling of Penny's cock, it get so much bigger inside her! Every inch was spreading her pussy wide, she felt so full as Penny bottoms out. "Oohh Penny.~ You're so deep!~" Blake's legs were shaking as she looks up at Penny with a loving gaze, she was also drooling a bit at the many positions Penny could fuck her in.  
Penny let out a long sweet moan as she felt blakes walls clamping down on her cock. She looked down at the faunas as she began to move her hips back and then pushed back down, a indent was even seen on Blakes abdomen, giving her a rough view of how deep her girlfriend was going. "Blake. This feels amazing~" She said while blushing as the tip even pushed past blake's cervix as well until Penny's balls smacked against Blake's ass letting her know shes hilted into the flexible ninja girl.  
The pleasure was incredible, Penny was fucking her so good, every thrust was sending bursts of pleasure throughout her body it was a bit overwhelming. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Blake was screaming as Penny was literally fucking her womb it was so deep and felt so good! "Nyahhhh!~" Blake wasn't sure how it happened, but came so soon, her mind was blown.  
“Nnngh~ oh goodness~! You came so much blake~ and so fast~!” Penny said as she felt he cock getting squeezed and massaged by the faunas’s tight walls. An with how they were positioned Penny bottomed out here movements so she’d fuck Blake as hard and fast as she possibly could with her cock. “I think I’m going to cum soon as well blake~”  
"Inside Baby!~ Only Inside!!" Blake screams as Penny drilling her needy cunt with big tool, she could feel her lover's member twitching more and more inside her. Blake quickly warps and locks her legs around Penny's waist as she feels another orgasm coming making her toes curl from the pleasure.  
“Ah~! If your so sure~” Penny said as she was plunging her cock into Blake’s pussy harder and faster while leaning over and groping Blake’s bouncing breasts, using her thumbs to roll around her nipples as she grunted and soon came deep inside of the cat Faunas. Her cock shooting warm thick streams of cum into Blake whine the ninja had her legs around her, keeping her inside.  
"Ngggghhhhh!~ Nyahhhh!~ Ahh so full! So much Cum!~" Blake moans as her legs shake from the feeling of Penny's hot creamy seed filling her pussy, her walls clamping down around Penny's cock to keep her cumming. She grips the bed sheets as her own orgasm rips throughout her body making her shiver in pleasure. "Oh...my gods. Penny, that was incredible.~"  
Penny panted slightly as she felt her cock getting squeezed and milked by Blake’s pussy. Looking down at her beautiful girlfriend she smiled brightly at her reactions. “I should hope so! Don’t you remember blake?” She said as she leaned over, her cock twitching and stirring the warm cum inside of Blake’s now full womb. “I don’t tire easily~” she whispered in a more surprisingly seductive voice.  
Suddenly a lustful grin appears on Blake's face as leans up to Penny's ear. "Good.~" Blake grabs Penny and flips her on to her back then straddles her lover, she gyrates her hips with happy purr. "Mmm still so very hard.~ I'm glad you don't tire, Penny, cause I'm insatiable when I'm horny and you've made me Very horny.~" Blake leans forward and kisses Penny then pulls back and grins with loving gleam in her eyes. "Now, how about we continue?~"  
“Ahh mmnn~” Penny kissed Blake back as she laid on the bed. With Blake on her lap as she felt her cock throbbing against Blake’s creampied slit a bit. She panted deeply while she pulled her hips back. Smiling down she grinned and then-

-Present-

“Oh my god Blake! Why must you be so detailed!” Ruby whined as she looked at the girl and blushed madly.  
Blake, who was a little tipsy, let out an out of character laugh as she holds on to the fridge, she had tears of joy at Ruby's reaction. "Hahahahahahaha!~"

Weiss had her head turned to the side trying and failing to hide her snickering, she was very amused by this. "Honestly Ruby, you've done dirtier with Lady Sienna so quiet whining."  
“I know but. Come on!” Ruby said as she tried her hardest to hide her large erection from Blake’s story. “Y-Your one to talk!” Ruby said as she pointed at Weiss’s slightly slick fingers. Yang blushed and held back a chuckle as she covered her mouth a bit. “D-Didn’t know you were flicking the bean Weiss.” She jokes as it was the surprising detail from Blake’s story had gotten the others nice and horny.  
Weiss grins as she playfully licks each finger, she never knew Penny could be so sexual. It was a very pleasant surprise that she welcomed. "Well when Blake detailed her flexibility I was reminded of my know.~"

Blake calms down and smirks as she sees Ruby's boner and Weiss's wet fingers. "Future positions with Sun?~" Blake started to giggle then she remembered Penny's message.

Weiss just sticks out her tongue and looks up to see that it almost 2 in the morning. "Wow it's that late?"  
“Yeah... gonna need to get to bed.” Yang said before yawning. “Damn these stories got me all hard. Gonna need to wait before heading back.” She said as she sat there sighing.

Ruby blushed and started to subtly walk back to the living room. “You guys go do that... I’ll just... head to my room with Sienna.” She said as she hurried out. 

In the room Sun was nearly asleep on his couch, and Penny was gone for the moment in her and Blake’s shared room.  
Weiss walks in the living room and coos at seeing Sun half asleep. She goes over and stills beside him and peppers his face with kisses. "Wake up Sunshine we can sleep in one of the guest room." She said lovingly as she pulls Sun to his feet and down the hall.

Sienna smiles at the couple and grins at Ruby as she tries to hide her erection. "Awww need some help Baby?~"

Willow got up and went to the kitchen to see Yang trying calm down her erection and walks over. "Yang.~"  
Blake walks up stairs to the room Penny was in and opens the door and blushes at what she saw. "Mmmm Someone looks like they want to be punished.~"  
Yang blushed and eagerly followed willow to their room. “Oh Um.. babe I wanted to ask you something too.” She said as she took a box out.

Ruby couldn’t help but burn at the question as she heard Sienna’s question. “Y-Yes.... I do.” She said as she tried using her skirt to hide her cock more.

Sun grunted and felt Weiss on his lap. “Already? I was getting a good nap here.” He said jokingly as he stood up. Grunting as he felt his girlfriend pulling him towards the room a bit surprised.

Penny looked at Blake for a bit. Her eyes burning with love and lust as she had successfully tied herself on the bed. Legs and arms spread with her long thick cock out and hard, her balls churning a bit with aching need for Blake. “Please... I’ve been a bad robot.” She said as her cock twitched at the sound of Blake’s tone.  
Willow turned to tell her wait but froze when she saw the box, her heart kicked in to overdrive as her cheeks turn pink. "Y-Yes Yang, what is it...."

Sienna grins more as she picks Ruby up and hoists her over her shoulder and walks to Ruby's room, she could tell it was her mate's room from the scent. "Mmmm good now let Momma take care of that.~"

Weiss pulls Sun into the guest room and locks the door. She gives her man a drunken strip tease that surprisingly worked, after getting to just her soaked lacy panties, she saunters over to Sun to give him good night.~ "Oh Sun, I need you...so bad.~"

Blake locks the door behind her and grin as she walks over and hops up on the bed standing over Penny, she lifts her legs with good balance despite being a bit drunk and slowly pressed her foot against Penny's throbbing hard cock and moves it up and down. Blake crosses her arms and leans forward putting more weight on her foot. "Such a Dirty Girl.~ I'm going to enjoy punishing you.~"  
Yang looked at her and lowered the light a bit in the room and let out a deep breath as she slowly got on one knee. “Will. You marry me?” She asked while looking Up at Willow with careful pleading eyes.

“Gah!” Ruby got picked up and blushed madly as she put her hands to her cheeks embarrassed. “O-Okay... mommy~” she managed to say as she was taken into the room and after a few moments both her and Sienna’s moans were coming from it. “Ow! What did I say about biting!” Rubys voice was heard suddenly both aroused and a bit in pain.

Sun grunted and watched as she stripped herself with a grin as his cock got hard under his pants. Once she was down to her panties he noticed how wet it was and had her straddle his lap. His tail moved around her and then curled around her panties before pulling down. “When don’t you need me~?” He said as he pulled her down and kissed her deeply.

“Ah.... ah~” Penny let out a low moan as she felt her cock getting rubbed a bit by Blake’s soft foot. With how she teased her cock she panted deeply and let out deep breaths. “Blake~ please... ah~ don’t stop~” she begged with small hearts in her green eyes as she looked up at the sexy faunas.  
A feeling of excitement and happiness rushed through Willow's body as she covered her mouth and felt hot tear fill her eyes. She tries to speak but could only whimpers as tear trail down her cheeks, but these weren't tears if sadness, they were tear of happiness. "Y-Y-Y..."

Weiss moans into the kiss as she runs her hands down Sun's chest just feeling every hard muscle. She breaks the kiss and starts to bite and nibble on Sun's neck as she knew that would set him off and she would be Very satisfied tonight.

Outside Blake and Penny's room, Penny's cries of pain and pleasure could be heard along with Blake's dominanting voice. "Who do you belong to!? Who!?" There were sounds of the bed squeaking and wet smacking that followed along with the sounds of...a whip?  
Yang felt her heart beating at a million miles per hour when she heard Willow's voice quivering and her lilac eyes widened when she saw how the schnee's eyes were starting to tear up. 'Please say yes, please say yes.' "Please say yes." Yang accidentally said out her thoughts and blinked before blushing in bit of embarrassment.

Willow tackles Yang to the floor as the ring box slides away from the couple. Willow cups Yang's cheeks and pecks her lips a few times before full on kissing her Dragon deeply but breaking and looking at Yang with absolute love and devotion. "Yes...Fucking Yes! Yang Xiao Long I will marry you!"

"R-Really!?" Yang said in sudden surprise as she was kissed and pinned on the ground by her lover now fiance. Kissing her deeply for a few more seconds she panted and hugged Willow close, happy and exited for whats to come as she buried her face against willow's neck a bit. After a few moments of embracing each other something poked Willow's thigh and Yang blushed a bit ashamed to think of something like that at a time like this. "Sorry it’s just. You made me feel like the luckiest girl in reamnant.... In more ways than one hehe." She said while looking into Willow's crystal blue eyes.

Willow's eyes fill with lust as she gets up and pulls Yang up too before grabbing the ring box and giving it to Yang. "Let's do that again so we can get started on our honeymoon.~"


End file.
